opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
Bias In News Reporting Demonstrated Once Again
by Jaxhawk The Evil In The World Proves That My Own Biases Are OK http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2vW-Ed8wOI/AAAAAAAAB_8/z11JuhGr38E/s1600-h/graves.jpg http://bp2.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2vW-Ud8wPI/AAAAAAAACAE/F8nYhh7aD3Y/s1600-h/knowledge.gif http://bp3.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R2vW-kd8wQI/AAAAAAAACAM/zyotCUQbUUY/s1600-h/torture.jpg To those of us who long ago reorganized the bias of the Left Wing main stream media, it is no surprise that the associated Press story about the finding of an Al Queda torture chamber in Iraq didn't make the news in any one of the major networks other than Fox! CBS, NBC, ABC And CNN will splash any news that deprecates the United States war effort in Iraq or Afghanistan. They featured news of the "water boarding" of Terrorist prisoners at Guantanamo Bay, Secret CIA interrogation camps, and anything negative about the effort to obtain information from captured terrorist suspects. But the news of the finding of a torture camp with electric wired bed springs, bloody knives and swords, and walls scrawled with sarcastic hate messages directed to the people about to be tortured, is no where to be found. Could it be that the disinformation and extremely biased networks don't want the American public to know what monsters we are fighting in Iraq? No, it must be balanced news! Yes, and black is white! The following quote was found first in the web page of the London Daily Telegraph, and after searching all major network sites . It was also found on Fox, as a feature story, for all to read and know the truth! BAGHDAD — "Blood-splotches on walls, chains hanging from a ceiling and swords found on the killing floor of a suspected Al Qaeda in Iraq torture chamber are the latest horrors discovered by U.S. soldiers pushing into a province that remains an extremist stronghold. Scrawled in white paint on one wall above a bed used for torture was a Quranic phrase normally used to welcome a guest, but given the horrific surroundings, conveyed only sadistic mockery: "Come in, you are safe" was the message in Arabic." "We discovered several (weapons) caches, a torture facility that had chains, a bed — an iron bed that was still connected to a battery — knives and swords that were still covered in blood as we went in to go after the terrorists in that area," said U.S. Army Maj. Gen. Mark P. Hertling, the top U.S. commander in northern Iraq. It was not the first such torture chamber discovered in Iraq, and it was a stark reminder of the horrors that exist in this country after nearly five years of war, despite growing optimism as violence has fallen about 60 percent since June. The U.S. military — which discovered the torture site, along with nine weapons caches during a Dec. 8-11 operation north of Muqdadiyah, about 60 miles north of Baghdad — said: "it was used by Al Qaeda in Iraq." Graffiti on the building proclaiming "Long Live the Islamic State" has been used by the insurgent group in the past. Their stated goal is to establish such a state, or caliphate, in Iraq. Lets not hear any more the claims that the nightly news on television and in most papers is anything but anti- Iraq war, anti-Bush, and anti-Religion. They all should be printed on RED paper! __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: December 21, 2007 Category: December 2007 Category: MEDIA BIAS TORTURE Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.